Problems in Paradise
by BabyNirvana72
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are staying at Grimmauld place for the summer. Ron has a drug addiction, and things get out of hand. Will Ron do something that he regrets? Read and find out!
1. From bad to good and back to bad

Problems in Paradise

Lost in thought, Harry stared at the ceiling of his sad excuse for a room located at the Dursley's house. It was hard to imagine that just a week ago, he had been at Hogwarts, with Ron and Hermione. Now he was in a place that he wouldn't wish his worst enemy to go...well maybe. Where he really wanted to be was at Hogwarts, with his friends. And as he had been reminding himself all summer, he would be. Granted he had to wait all summer, but it at least gave him something to hope for. If it weren't for his friends and school, he probably would've gone and jumped in front of oncoming traffic, long before.

In the midst of all his thinking, he saw Hedwig circling outside his window. As Harry lifted it up, Hedwig came swooping in, landing on her cage. She obediently held out her leg; Harry untied the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you doing? I really hope that the Dursley's aren't treating you as bad...I'm trying to find a way for you to get out of there, so just hold on for a while. I promise you won't have to spend all summer there. As soon as I talk to Dumbledore and Sirius, I will let you know. Please owl back...I'm worried about you... I haven't heard from you all summer._

_Love From, _

_Hermione _

Harry smiled lightly as he folded the letter back up, hoping that Hermione's words were true. Would he really get to leave this hellhole? He stood up and retrieved some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink from a loose floorboard. He sat down and started to write, pausing every few seconds in thought.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Thanks for writing, at least someone has! My summer's been lousy. I hope that yours is going well. I appreciate you talking to Sirius and Dumbledore; I really need to get out of this place! The Dursley's are unbearable! I really hope that I can see you and Ron soon!_

_Sincerely, _

_Harry_

After reading and re-reading the letter he sealed it and tied it to Hedwig's outstretched leg. Subsequent to sending her off, he sat back down on his bed.

He had no sooner lied his head down, than he heard the raw voice of his Uncle Vernon.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE OUR LUNCH!"

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, grumbling all the way down the stairs.

He made them Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, and Tomato soup without complaints, knowing that no matter how much complaining he did, he would always lose.

The Dursley's talked amongst themselves at dinner, pointedly ignoring Harry, as usual. In their opinion Harry was lucky, that they even gave him food, let alone allowing him to sit at the dinner table!

They had long since finished their meal, and Harry was now cleaning the family room. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were all outside playing croquet. (Another attempt by Aunt Petunia to get him to slim down.) In the midst of his vacuuming he had thought that he heard the phone ringing. Sure enough as soon as he flipped the off switch, the annoying ring persisted.

He looked around and then decided to answer the phone himself.

"Dursley Residents," Harry said in an odd voice.

"Harry?" The voice made Harry's mouth fall open.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Harry! It's so great to talk to you!" Hermione exclaimed on the other end of the line.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice." Harry was now smiling broadly.

"Listen, Harry...I talked with everyone. They've decided that rather than watching you suffer at the Dursley's that you can come to Grimmauld Place for the summer...that is if you want to."

"Are you kidding? When can I leave?" Harry burst out. Hermione laughed.

"Well, there should be a portkey arriving there in about a half hour. Will you be ready?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled, glad that he would be leaving so soon.

What about your Aunt and Uncle? Have you asked them? What if they don't let you come?" Anxiety suddenly struck Hermione's voice.

"Fuck them! I'm coming no matter what they say!" Harry nearly yelled.

Hermione laughed, "I'll let your insolence pass this time..."

"Insolence? I wasn't being...Oh well I guess...kinda," Harry joked. Hermione's laugh turned into a sigh.

"I'll be waiting for you," She said softly.

"Alright. I'll be there soon! Bye Hermione."

"Buh bye!"

He hung up the phone, and raced up the stairs to pack. Harry stuffed everything he owned into his Hogwarts trunk and then buckled it shut. Pacing the room for the remaining fifteen minutes made it seem like hours, until finally a large owl flew in the already open window. He untied the package from its leg and opened it. Inside there was a book, and a note. Harry flipped through the book and discovered that there was no title and the pages were blank. He took out the piece of paper, which read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Whenever you're ready to leave, hold the book and simply say _Portus. _You'll be transported straight to Grimauld Place. Good Luck! _

_Love From,_

_Hermione _

Harry balanced his trunk, Hedwig's Cage, and the book, to where he was in contact with each, and said "Portus."

"Harry, are you okay?" Sounded Hermione's worried voice.

Harry's eyes fluttered open to see that he was in his usual room at Grimmauld Place, with Hermione's frantic eyes boring into his own.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine..." Harry ignored the aching pain in the back of his head and stood up.

"If your sure..." Hermione said softly; Harry nodded. She was silent for a moment, before encompassing Harry in a hug. "It really is good to see you...again," she said softly.

Getting past his perplexity, he slid his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "It's great to see you too!" He whispered. As she released her grip on him, Harry turned to see Ron standing in the corner looking out into space.

"Hey Ron!" Harry said walking toward him.

"Oh hey Harry," Ron said distantly. His eyes seemed to be caught on the hardwood floor. Harry turned to Hermione, who shrugged.

Ron walked out of the room, and for no apparent reason slammed the door harshly.

"Listen Harry, I need to talk to you," Hermione said in almost a whisper, Harry nodded.

"Your depression at the Dursley's is not the only reason we wanted you to come here," Hermione said, clearly trying to keep her voice down. Harry just listened with a confused look upon his face.

"Ron...he...well I went into his room and found him doing...doing..." Tears formed in Hermione's eyes. Harry bit his lip and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Doing what?" He asked quietly.

"Harry he was snorting Cocaine..." Hermione said in a hushed voice, the tears now rolling silently down her cheeks. Harry was shocked.

"He's doing drugs now?" Harry asked incredulously. Hermione nodded.

"When did he start?" Harry was now yelling, and looked quite angry.

Hermione gulped, and shook her head, tears now streaming rapidly.

"I'm sorry Harry! I don't know!" she said almost looking scared. Harry slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry Hermione... I didn't mean to yell. I just can't believe it! I mean Ron of all people! He's always been against that kind of stuff!" Harry's voice calmed her.

Hermione nodded against his chest.

"Listen to me Hermione, I want you to just act normal around Ron. Don't even mention drugs, because he could get violent. I'll take care of getting him cleaned up, savvy?"

Hermione again nodded. "I guess... Come on...why don't you go down and say hi to Sirius!" She said trying to perk up.

Harry smiled and followed her out the door.

"Is he here?" They heard Sirius call from downstairs. "Yeah he's coming down!" Hermione yelled back, as they started down the stairs.

Harry saw that Sirius was standing at the bottom of the stairs as they approached the landing.

"Harry!" Sirius gave his godson a hug. "Come to the kitchen and have some dinner!" He said as they approached the kitchen. "Is Ron going to eat?" Sirius said as they finished setting the table.

Hermione quickly glanced at Harry; "I don't think so."

They ate in silence until finally Sirius spoke up, "Listen...Lupin is moving tomorrow, and I was wondering if you kids would be too terribly upset if I went down and helped him."

They both shook their heads. Sirius smiled, "Great...but it'll probably take four or five days...and I'm going to leave way before you two will be up tomorrow..."

"Okay," they said in unison.

"You know, there's something I've been meaning to ask you!"

Hermione looked up at Sirius, "What's that?"

"Is something bothering Ron? Because he's been acting a little...funny lately," Sirius stated softly.

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "No! He's fine!"

Sirius shrugged, and stared at them awkwardly. "If you say so..."

"Well I think I'm gonna get to bed," Sirius said after cleaning off his dishes.

He left the room and went to his bedroom. Hermione got up, as well as Harry, "I'm going get some sleep too..." He said; Hermione nodded. They each went to their rooms, quickly falling asleep.

Harry opened his eyes the next morning to find that the sun was high up in the sky, and his alarm clock was flashing 11:35. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, and walked across the room to his trunk, his feet slapping on the hard wood floor. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue and white T-shirt, and slipped them on. His hand reached for the knob and opened the door to reveal Hermione's still tired eyes staring back at him.

"Hey...I was just coming to see if you were up yet...clearly you are," Hermione said blushing. Harry laughed.

"Really...am I?" He said, pretending to be surprised. Hermione smiled, and lightly hit him on the arm.

"Listen Hermione, I think I'm going to go talk to Ron this morning... so don't go near his room okay?" Harry said quickly. He turned to walk away, but Hermione stepped in front of him.

"Wait!" Hermione whispered.

"What?" Harry asked calmly.

"Can't I come? I'm his friend too!"

Harry quickly shook his head, "No! You could get hurt, just stay here!"

"You could get hurt just as easily as I!" Hermione argued.

"But you're a-" Harry started, but stopped with a hostile look from Hermione.

"Girl! I'm a girl! Harry... that shouldn't even matter! Just because I'm a girl...I'm weak, am I? Well you know what, go talk to Ron! Just go!" Hermione yelled, and started down the hall.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry grabbed her arm, "That's not what I meant at all!" She struggled loose of his grip and disappeared down the hall. He sighed, but decided he would talk to Ron now, and give Hermione some time to cool off.

Harry didn't bother knocking on Ron's door, but opened it himself to reveal Ron sitting in a chair staring into space.

"Ron?"

"Oh hey Harry!" Ron replied breaking out of his trance.

"We need to talk," Harry said firmly.

"About what?" Ron stood up.

"What do you think...is there anything you've been keeping from Hermione and I?" Harry demanded.

"What's wrong with you, man! You just come in my room and start interrogating me! And I thought you might just be stopping by to talk!" Ron yelled.

"I do wanna talk! I wanna talk about your damn drug addiction!" Harry's temper was rising.

"Get out of my fucking room! Go!" Ron yelled. He picked up a book and threw it in Harry's direction, just missing his head.

Harry said nothing, but turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

He went to his room and sat down on his bed.

_Great now both Ron and Hermione hate me! _He thought, running his hands through his hair. Harry sighed and leaned back, his head hitting the pillow. A few minutes later, he was out.

Harry's eyes fluttered open; he looked at the clock. It was already 11:12 p.m.

_I better go apologize to Hermione..._ He thought.

_Meanwhile Hermione: 11:00 P.M._

After dwelling in her room for a fair few hours, Hermione popped her head out of the door, and walked into the family room. There she saw Ron sitting in a large armchair by the fire.

"Hey Hermione!" He said in a friendly voice.

_He sounds regular...maybe he's not high... _She thought.

Ron stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione...can I talk to you about something..." Ron asked meekly.

_It's gonna be about his addiction! _She excitedly thought.

"Sure Ron! Anything!"

"Okay...well I kinda been meaning to tell you something...I uh...I kinda...like you as more than a friend..." he said hopefully.

Hermione frowned, "Oh Ron! I'm sorry...but...I don't exactly feel the same way about you..."

Ron sighed, "Oh...well...Can I try to change your mind...can I kiss you?"

Hermione gulped, "Oh...well...I suppose..." Before she was ready, Ron grabbed her and kissed her roughly.

Hermione pulled away. "Sorry I didn't feel anything."

"Give me another try." Ron said leaning back in.

"I don't think so..." she turned to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Ron said turning her around.

"Get off me!" She said defensively.

Ron slapped her.

Hermione gasped. "Ron listen to me! You don't wanna do this...your on drugs!"

She struggled to loosen herself from his grip, but his hand was wrapped tightly around it.

"Get the hell off me!" she yelled, "Harry! Harry help!"

Ron covered her mouth with his hand. "Stop yelling, or I'm going to have to hurt you!"

"You're already hurting me!" Hermione said in a muffled voice.

Back to Harry 

Harry got up and left his room, heading for Hermione's room, but stopped when he heard a noise. He ran downstairs toward the screaming.

"Hermione!" he yelled running toward her. With a fight from Ron he pulled Hermione from his grip, held her in his arms and stroked her arm soothingly. Hermione was shaking and crying hysterically.

"Shh, you're safe now," He said in a pacifying voice.

Harry turned to Ron, "I'm gonna give you sixty seconds to explain yourself, before I come over there and kick your unbearably stupid ass!"

"You wanna hear the truth? You want me to be brutally honest?" Ron asked.

Harry tightened his grip on Hermione and nodded.

"I beat her, cause she wouldn't listen to me!" Ron said simply.

Harry set Hermione down on the couch, and lunged at Ron.

"You're fucking dead!" His anger raised, as he punched Ron in his nose causing blood to come trickling down his face. Hermione's breath hitched, and she started crying hard again.

Ron ignored the pain, and threw his fist toward Harry's face. Hermione gasped as Ron's knuckles came in contact with Harry's eye. In return Harry pushed Ron to the ground and continued violently, hitting Ron's face. He pushed Harry off and stood up, as did Harry.

Harry took a step forward, when Hermione suddenly screamed, "Stop fighting, the both of you!

"You know what Harry? You win!" Ron said backing off.

"You're damn right, I win!" Harry yelled.

"You get it all! The girl! The fame! The money! The looks! Just take it!" And with that Ron started toward his room.

"Ron!" Hermione called, but he was already gone. Harry turned to Hermione's shivering silhouette sitting on the couch. He walked over to her and sat down, gathering her back in his arms. She rested her head on his chest as he slid his arms around her waist.

"How's your eye?" She said reaching up and lightly running her finger over his not yet black eye lid. He flinched.

"Sorry!" Hermione whispered.

"It's fine...I'm just being a baby." Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry, you are not...this is going to be a major cut! In fact, you should get it cleaned up tonight," Hermione got up and pulled Harry's arm.

"Come on! I'll help you!"

Harry reluctantly got up and followed Hermione into the kitchen.

"Sit down, I'll be right back!" Hermione said softly. She wandered into the pantry and began looking for the peroxide. As soon as she found it, Hermione dumped a little into a bowl, grabbed a washcloth and headed back toward the table.

She dipped the cloth into the bowl and began dabbing it on the cut.

Harry again winced, "Is it supposed to feel like your skin's on fire?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, that's perfectly normal."

Harry sat there, enduring the rest of the cleaning, trying hard not to wince.

"There!" Hermione said once the cut was clean.

"We're done cleaning now, right?" Harry asked nervously. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Good!" Harry got up.

"I'm going to get to bed, you should do the same." Harry said softly.

As he turned to walk away Hermione stopped him, "Harry!"

Harry turned, "Hmm?"

"Umm..." She took a step toward him, "Would you stay with me tonight? I'm just a little worried about Ron..."

Harry moved toward her, "Of course."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks...I know, who's the baby now, right?" She looked away.

Harry took another step forward, as his hand fell upon her shoulder, "Hermione, you have every right to be afraid! What Ron did to you was...awful!" Hermione smiled, as they absently began walking toward the living room.

Harry sat down in the recliner and pulled Hermione onto his lap. She nestled her head against his shoulder, and draped one hand across his chest.

"Harry what are we going to do about Ron? I mean if he continues on like this," Hermione shivered.

"I don't even want to think about it!" Harry ran a finger up and down her arm.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow...don't worry so much. Get some sleep!"

"I guess!" Hermione said closing her eyes.

"Good night, Hermione," Harry sighed, closing his own eyes.

"'Night Harry!" Hermione smiled, keeping her eyes closed.


	2. Room for improvements

Problems in Paradise

**Chapter # 2**

Hermione's eyes snapped open to reveal that the sun was now bearing a light glow from behind the hill. She tilted her head up, and saw that Harry was not only awake, but his bright eyes were staring out the window. He extinguished his gaze, and looked down to where his emerald eyes met with Hermione's chestnut ones.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Hermione whispered.

Harry shook his head, "No, too much on my mind."

Hermione was silent for a few seconds, "Hey Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for getting so mad at you yesterday...I was just frustrated.

"You had every right to be mad... I'm the one who's sorry," Harry said. It was silent.

"I also wanted to thank you," Hermione said sitting up a little bit, to where Harry was now at eye level.

"For what?" Harry asked quietly.

"For saving me. For staying by me tonight. For not beating the shit out of Ron." Hermione smiled. Harry laughed.

"Don't thank me for that...I'm not so sure that I'm done with Ron." Hermione laughed.

"But seriously Harry...don't hurt him too terribly bad. I mean, he was on drugs! He didn't know what he was doing!" Hermione said furring her eyebrows.

"Even when someone's on drugs... how could they do something so terrible!" Harry's nostrils flared.

"I don't know, Harry...I've never been on drugs," Hermione sighed.

"Well if we don't stop it now, it's just going to get worse," Harry said; Hermione nodded in agreement.

"We can't let this happen again...so if he even comes in the same room as you, get out...or scream or something! Anything to get away from him! Promise me!" Harry gulped.

"I promise." Hermione replied in a barley audible whisper.

Harry craned his neck and kissed her temple.

"Hermione blushed, "I'm going to go get ready." She got up and walked away, smiling.

Harry followed right behind her, and only left her side when his room became visible. He stepped in and closed the door. After getting himself dressed, and (attempting) to tame his hair, he went back downstairs to wait for Hermione.

Meanwhile Hermione stood in front of her mirror with a frown. Brand new flare jeans hugged her hips, but she was still deciding which shirt would look best. After much thought and contemplation she chose a black shirt that had light pink lining. On the right side of the shirt there was a thin spaghetti strap, verses the left which was simply strapless. She put a clip in her hair, distributed gloss upon her lips and turned back to her mirror.

She sighed and mumbled, "Well I suppose this is just as good as it can get..." With that she stumbled down the stairs into the living room, where Harry sat, looking out the window once again.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione smiled.

Harry turned toward Hermione and his mouth fell open. He quickly recovered and said, "Oh, hey Hermione." Hermione smiled coyly, and sat down beside him.

"So...err, have you seen Ron this morning?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head; "No...I'm pretty sure that he's just staying in his room as much as he can..."

Hermione nodded, "Probably so," she sighed. "Harry...he might be on crack, but he's still my friend. I still care about him...and I don't think he's eaten in a while. I'm worried, can I just take a plate of food up to him?" Hermione rested her hand on Harry's forearm, as he contemplated. "Please, Harry."

"You can take a plate of food up to him, but your not going alone." Harry said firmly. Hermione sighed, "All right...I'm going to go fix him a sandwich."

"I'll help." Harry followed her into the kitchen.

Harry poured Ron a glass of orange juice, while Hermione put together a sandwich, and threw some chips on the plate.

They slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to spill anything, and knocked on his door.

"Go away!" Came Ron's angry voice.

"Umm...Ron, you must be hungry...we brought you some food." Hermione said timidly.

"I'm not hungry!" He yelled back.

"Ron, I know that you are... please just let us in," Hermione pleaded.

Ron's stomach rumbled, and he decided that getting his way wasn't as important.

_I'll just take the food and then force them out! _He thought.

Reluctantly he opened the door, and let them in.

Hermione set the plate down, "Oh Ron, you look horrible! You're all pale and your eyes are bloodshot! You do realize that what you're doing is hurting you don't you. It's not healthy! Plus we're going into seventh year...your going to start a job soon! This could ruin your life!"

Ron said nothing, but grabbed for his sandwich and started to eat. Harry stood beside Hermione clutching her hand.

"Hermione's right, Ron. If you don't stop this soon your going to end up in prison...it's illegal you know!" Harry said cautiously.

"Or worse, dead!" Hermione said gently. Ron shrugged.

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes; "It's not a joke Ron! This is serious! You're one of my best friends! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"You don't care about me! You care about Harry! That's _all_ you care about! Harry! Harry! Harry!" Ron said in disgust.

Hermione's mouth hung open at the truth of his words. Before Ron had ever started drugs, she had been pretty 'Harry involved'. Silent tears streamed out of her eyes, as she stood there speechless.

When she got up the courage, she spoke. "Ron...I care about you and Harry the exact same," She cautiously sat down on his bed beside him. "If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have convinced Harry to let me come bring you lunch. I wouldn't be talking to you right now!"

Ron tore his gaze from Hermione and was now glaring at Harry. "How come you didn't want Hermione to come up and see me?"

"Obvious reasons. Number one, your actions toward her weren't exactly admirable yesterday. Two, your on drugs and you could be violent." Harry said softly, still careful to keep his eyes on Ron, as he may try to pull something like yesterday.

Ron thought for a moment and then said, "Yesterday was different...I didn't know what I was doing...I haven't smoked anything today."

"Well it was a simple precaution, as I didn't know if you'd been doing any drugs. I also care for Hermione, and I didn't want her to get hurt again." Harry said quietly.

Ron looked down at his feet, and they remained there until Hermione finally said, "Ron, are you going to try to quit?"

Ron shrugged, "I guess."

"Well if you're willing to try, then Hermione and I'll help you." Hermione nodded.

"The first thing we have to do is get rid of any drugs that you still have!" She said getting up. Ron got up as well and started searching around his room, pulling tiny bags from the most peculiar places. Finally when he was done he set them all on his bed.

"Are you sure that's all of them?" Hermione asked raising her brow. "Are you hiding anymore?"

"No...that's all of them!" Harry looked skeptical and then said, "Accio Cocaine!"

I few more bags flew from different places in the room, into Harry's hand.

"Oh! I err...forgot about those!" Ron said blushing.

Harry sighed and grabbed the rest of the bags off the bed. Just as they were about to leave Ron let out a loud, "Wait!" They both turned around.

"You can't expect me to have all this cocaine in my system one day and be completely clean the next day!" Ron pleaded. Hermione raised her brow.

"We'll keep it in a secure place and then if you show signs of improvement we'll give you a little, which you are to smoke in front of us, so that you don't attempt a duplicating charm." She finished, and turned to Harry.

"Does that sound alright with you?"

"Yeah," he thought a second, "But, Ron, you do understand that we'll be giving you less and less each day, to where after a while you'll be off it completely." Ron nodded.

"And another thing! It's not going to help sitting up in this depressing old room all day. You need to start coming down the stairs some. There are plenty of fun things you can do down there. And while you are in your room you need something pretty to look at. We'll be putting some pictures of your family and friends and stuff up on these plain old walls!" Hermione stated.

"Wow Hermione...have you tried to get someone off crack before?" Harry smiled.

Hermione sighed, "I'm just an expert because I spent so much damn time helping you out of your depression!" Hermione grinned widely; Harry blushed.

"If you get hungry again Ron, then you can come down and help yourself in the kitchen!" With that they turned and left.

"So where are we going to hide this?" Harry asked as soon as they got down the stairs.

"I'll be right back!" Hermione ran back up the stairs, pulled a box from her shelf and ran back down.

"This is a safe. You have to know the combination to get into it. Plus we can put extra charms and things on it." Harry nodded.

"Okay..."

She twirled the lock to the right combination and opened the box. Harry set the bags inside and closed it.

"Where should we put it?" Hermione asked.

They thought for a few minutes, "Buckbeaks room?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I'll go put it there," He turned and left for the stairs.

Once he returned, they both sat down on the couch.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long week," Hermione said softly.


End file.
